At present time, usage of graphical user interface is a standard method of interaction between computer and human being.
Most interfaces, built on radial principle, have a predefined number of functions, that normally has significant restrictions. For example, there is a described graphical interface with many conditions (RU 2450320, Nokia Corporation, 10, May 2012), which is designated to optimize viewing area of display, which is constant and is effectively used, making possible to apply system of states' menu not only in devices with a large display but also in devices with a smaller display.
This known interface represents a circular active menu for selection various device states, which are displayed in a given screen area.
The principal weakness of such solution is a limited functional optimization of control of multiple interface elements due to both static zone of interface location and a lack of hierarchic changing of interface-interconnected components, which results to a limited number of device administration functions. At that, on selection one or more functions in circle menu, when changing menu state its functional elements are changing, that also results to an augmentation of interaction time with a menu, in case a certain device function or application needs to be activated.
There is a declared radial menu (U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,156, Apple Inc., 14, Aug. 2012), which represents on a display several submenu of radial form, representing potential functions variants and states of the chosen part of main radial menu.
The main drawbacks of such realization are a limited selection of possible functions and states available for activation on additional menu and sufficiently large size of administration zone on a screen of an electronic device, that first, increases a time of access to the necessary interface functions and second, makes such radial interface realization method absolutely unfit for usage in devices with a sensor display, not having a large diagonal.